WFA: Real Shield Summit
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: For the WFA Network. Take Dude Perfect's Overtime series, kill the family friendly rating, and have the Hounds of Vengeance do some crazy shit together.
1. Chapter 1

**WFA: Real Shield Summit**

The camera shows a WFA live event being set up. On the announce table sit the members of Re-Vengeance.

"Hey, guys." Furno Moxley says. "Welcome to the first episode of the Real Shield Summit, where we take Dude Perfect's Overtime series, kill its family friendly rating and do some weird shit together."

"Today's first episode takes place right here in Tokyo, Japan." Nyx Rosewood adds.

"Gonna be a good show." Raptor Reigns smirks.

 **Hooky with Sloane - Bird Creek**

 **(REAL SHIELD SUMMIT)**

"Alright, let's get on with the first segment, and I'm actually pretty excited about it." Furno says. "It's called Yeah or Nope!"

 **(YEAH OR NOPE!)**

"Long story short, for today, at least," Nyx starts. "-we show random things that are related to other WFA wrestlers, be it clothes, toys, or other stuff, or at least that's the theme today."

"I say since you came up with the theme, you start, Psycho-break Kid." Aiden Black suggests. The Ghost Fox claps his hands together.

"Okay, what if I told you guys that I have…" she pulls out something from underneath the announce table.

"A Sully onesie!" Nyx shows the rest of the group a onesie themed after the king cobra of the same name, complete with intricate scales and a black and gold color scheme plus a foldable hood akin to an actual king cobra. The "cobra" even has a black shirt with the Cobra Club logo on it.

 **(Cricket noises)**

Then, Furno says "That is a straight up insult to the original and an abomination of cloth. NOPE!"

In an instant, the others pull out their Nope paddles.

"You know what, since she actually got the first super nope, there's only one thing left to do…" Furno starts, then the three male members point their Nope paddles at Nyx, chanting…

"SHAME! SHAME! SHAME!"

 _ **(Spongebob "1 minute later" screen)**_

We now see them calming down, but Nyx is wearing the onesie.

"Fuck your shames. I love this thing. I spent so much money to have it custom made." she tells them, arms crossed.

"I don't mean to offend ya, Addie, but I could just buy a snake onesie and pass it off as Cobra Club merchandise. (Nyx shrugs) Anyway, I'll go next." Furno says, and pulls out what appears to be four black shirts. "I got one for each of us and take a look." he hands out three of the shirts to his stablemates. When they unfold them…

"It's a Shield shirt you can buy online, but there is a sprayed on 'no' symbol." Aiden says.

"It's a reversible shirt." Furno adds as he reverses the shirt he's holding to reveal a different design. It shows a picture of the four of them after the dreaded SSW Kingdom main event. The text underneath said in capital "THIS IS THE REAL SHIELD!"

"If this is supposed to be a merch shirt, given the extra detail of it being reversible,… it's too expensive, man." Raptor raises his Nope paddle.

"As much as I know how horrible this main event was, that shot of us standing tall was good. Yeah!" Nyx gives her answer.

"I like the design. That's all I have to say." Aiden raises his Yeah paddle.

"Okay, not bad. Who wants to go next?" Furno asks the others.

The sole Samoan raises his hand and reveals his item from under the table...a poster of Carson Michaels, Angelica Rhodes, and Natalia Rodriguez...but the background seems like it was taken from a WDT poster.

 **(Cricket noises)**

"I ran out of ideas." Raptor mutters.

"On a positive note, it does help attract horny men and lesbian women." Nyx awkwardly raises her Yeah paddle.

"Both of you have lost your minds." Furno says as he and Aiden raise their Nope paddles.

"Okay then, I'll go last." Aiden says as Raptor practically tosses the poster to the side. The Ghost Fox reaches into his nearby gym bag and shows the group what appears to be one of those DIY castle toys but it's Monarchy themed.

 **(More cricket noises)**

"I also ran out of ideas." Aiden points out.

"Nope." Furno says as he and Nyx raise their paddles representing their answer.

"I'm a dad that would scour the world for unique toys for my kids, but nope." Raptor also raises his Nope paddle.

The camera quickly cuts to Furno, Nyx, and Raptor shaming Aiden like what happened to the Mad Angel a while ago. It then cuts back to them sitting behind the announce table.

"Well, I guess that's the first and last episode of Yeah or Nope. This series is not going so well on its first episode." Furno sighs. "Anyway, time for the second segment: Jar of Punishment!"

 **(JAR OF PUNISHMENT)**

There is now a glass jar with random paper slips in them on the table.

"Okay, so we pick a piece of paper from this jar and we all have to do it. All these punishments were suggested by our fellow WFA wrestlers." Furno explains. He reaches inside and pulls out a piece of paper to read its contents.

"We will, from one DJ Kingston, eat 100 natto rolls." he says, making everyone groan in disgust.

"I...don't like where this is going." Raptor complains.

"Well, we're gonna go outside to buy some natto rolls so we'll be seeing you guys later…"

It then cuts to a montage of them doing different things in the streets of Tokyo besides buying natto rolls before cutting back to the announce table. All four of them have packs of natto rolls in front each of the.

"I am so nervous!" Nyx screams out.

"Aren't we all?" Raptor adds.

"I'm actually excited. I've eaten sushi, ramen, okonomiyaki, and the like, but not this." Furno picks up a container of natto and shows it to the camera.

"It's like a soybean sushi roll." Aiden explains.

Furno nods. "So, let's get started. We each eat 25 rolls. Go!"

And so cues a fast forward cut of them eating natto rolls with their chopsticks (while also leaving the table for a while to get some water). A few seconds later, it turns back to regular time, and they've eaten 12 each.

"I don't feel so good." Raptor groans.

"Already?" Nyx wonders, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"We shouldn't eat too much of this." the Samoan adds.

"At least we're not eating 200!" Furno exclaims as Aiden eats another.

Cue another fast forward and after the next stop, Furno has eaten 24, Nyx 22, Raptor 19, and Aiden 23.

"I don't wanna do this anymore." the Samoan clutches his stomach right as Furno eats the last one of his batch, then throws away his chopsticks in triumph.

"Done!"

Then, a voice are heard,

 _ **(Watch where you throw that! -King Caesar)**_

Furno just waves at the man way behind the camera as his teammates eat one more each.

"I don't feel so good…" Nyx sighs.

"Want me to eat it?" Furno asks, then the others give him their last nattos. He shrugs.

 **(Spongebob "30 seconds later…" screen)**

"Alright, now that that's done…" Nyx starts as Furno is still chewing on nattos. "Let's go to our third segment for today's episode, and we will definitely enjoy this over eating so many nattos in one sitting: Adver-pranking!"

 **(ADVER-PRANKING!)**

"Okay, so we'll be heading out to a nearby mall-" Furno begins to explain. "-and we will be pranking some members of the WFA fanbase in Tokyo to promote our live event here. How will that be happening today?"

The four pull out some colorful cylindrical objects known as…

"Confetti cannons. While we're dressed up as…actually, we'll just go out there, hide in random places, then confetti cannon the crap out of some people."

The screen then cuts to them going outside and entering a Tokyo mall, confetti cannons in hand. It then cuts to the group in a department store.

"We somehow got permission to advertise here so, let's get started." Furno tells the viewers.

The screen cuts to a horizontal view of the department store, showing some customers coming in.

We see an adult couple coming in to one of the sections, then a certain Ohioan hops out from the dressing rooms and fires his confetti cannon. The couple jumps back in surprise as confetti rain down all over them.

"The WFA's having a live event later this week! Come on over!" he walks over to the startled couple and shakes their hands, still laughing.

It then cuts to a montage of the others doing the same thing, complete with the Benny Hill Theme playing over it.

"WFA here in Tokyo!" -Nyx.

"Come one, come all!" -Raptor.

"It's fun as hell!" -Aiden.

A few more seconds later, the four are now standing with some of the employees who were in on the prank.

"Well, that was fun, but under an agreement with the crew, we agreed to clean up after the prank so…" Nyx starts. "We'll be right back…"

Cue a montage of them using vacuum cleaners to clean up the confetti and taking a taxi back to the arena. It then cuts to them in the locker room, sitting in front of a wooden table.

"Well, we can't do anything with the announce table anymore." Raptor sighs. "So, for the last segment for today, here's Bet Bash!"

 **(BET BASH)**

"Okay, I have a fun one. I bet you three that I can run a kilometer...in Brutus Vicious's goliath size boots." Furno tells the group, who instantly raise their "Nope" paddles.

"I call bullshit. Those are big." Nyx points out.

"Not to mention heavy." Raptor adds.

"You won't even last a quarter a kilometer." Aiden finishes.

Furno throws his hands up and says "Still gonna do it."

 _ **(Spongebob "Later" screen)**_

The camera cuts to the four outside the arena along with many other WFA wrestlers. Furno is shown wearing black boots that are WAY too big for his feet.

"I might as well say that this is heavy as hell." Furno looks down on the boots he is wearing. "But, here's the deal: I'm gonna run around the arena until I get to one kilometer while everyone watches. I have this smartwatch tracker to check my distance and so… let's do this."

Furno crouches down to a ready position as everyone else counts down (Nyx is now on the camera this time).

"3...2...1...GO!"

The Ohioan takes off running, or at least tries to as the boots weigh him down severely. All three members of the New Shield laugh as they follow their leader by just jogging.

"This is NOT going to work!" Nyx calls out, chuckling. "Don't kill your pride with this!"

But, Furno continues to trudge across the smooth concrete floor on big boots. It then transitions to a fast forward of them following Furno as the Benny Hill theme plays again. It stops as he starts panting.

"I've only done...0.49 km…" he breathes. "Damn. I'm in over my head."

"Still gonna continue?" Raptor teases, patting his back. He gets his answer when the Ohioan takes off again, slowly.

"This won't end well." Aiden sighs.

Cue another Benny Hill fast forward transition, then it cuts to normal right as Furno slumps down to the ground.

"Still gonna go? Only 0.39 km left." Nyx smirks.

Furno...he just shakes his head.

"I fucking quit." he groans.

"YOU'VE LOST!" the other three exclaim and laugh.

The screen cuts to them back in the locker room, sitting down while Furno is on the ground, face down.

"Well, I guess that will do for the Real Shield Summit today." Nyx smirks. "Thank you all for watching. Bye!"

They all wave at the camera as it transitions to a black screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**WFA: REAL SHIELD SUMMIT EPISODE DEUX!**

* * *

The screen cuts to a little room with a coffee table. We see the four members of Re-Vengeance sitting down on a sofa in front of the coffee table.

"So...we're here at the Escobar residence aka Freddy and Angelica's house. We're in LA for a WFA event." Furno begins to explain. "We asked if we can film Real Shield Summit here in one of the meeting rooms. Freddy said yes as long as we clean up after so...let's do this."

 **Hooky with Sloane - Bird Creek**

 **(REAL SHIELD SUMMIT!)**

"Alright, first things first…" the Ohioan begins. "-time for the jar."

 **(JAR OF PUNISHMENT)**

"Okay…let's get the jar…" he then pulls out the glass jar of papers from underneath the table, then draws from it. He sets it down then reads the piece of paper.

"This is from Katarina Love, one of you must go out to the street with a sign that says 'Honk if you think I'm hot' then the others must act like the Lio Rush to their Bobby Lashley." he finishes.

They all look at one another in awkward silence.

"Um…rock paper scissors?" Nyx raises her fist.

 _ **(Spongebob "Two minutes later" screen)**_

The screen now cuts to the group out on the streets. Nyx is holding the camera and we see the others wear shades, but Raptor Reigns is only wearing basketball shorts and white shoes. He is holding a board that says "HONK IF YOU THINK I'M HOT!"

"Well, the uce lost." Furno starts. "So, he'll be Lashley while the rest of us are Lio Rush so...let's do this…"

They all go to a busy street and, already, some people have started honking at the Samoan. They all begin laughing.

"We haven't even reached the intersection yet." Nyx points out from behind the camera.

"Maybe I'm just that hot." Raptor brags.

"Anyway, we'll be back once we're at the intersection."

The screen cuts to the group being bombarded with car honks as Raptor stands near the stoplight, holding up the sign while the others tell him to do random poses.

"Side chest pose, dude!" Aiden calls out as the Samoan (reluctantly obliges).

"Why am I doing this?" Raptor groans, then Furno tells him, "Do the Lashley Glutes!"

"No!" he yells back as the honks continue.

"Double biceps then!"

That one, he does, and the honks continue. A few more seconds later…

"I think that'll do. Let's go!" Furno calls.

The screen cuts back to them in the meeting area.

"Well, that was not fun." Raptor glares at the others.

"Let's just go on ahead with Yeah Or Nope…" Furno sighs.

 **(YEAH OR NOPE)**

"So…today's theme is Harry Potter." Nyx starts. "And hopefully, this works out better than the previous episode. I say Rangi, you go first." **(Yes, they call each other by their real names even though I'm also typing their ring names.)**

The Samoan claps his hands together, grinning excitedly. "What if I told you guys that I made…"

He then stands up to get something from outside the room. It then cuts to the shocked faces of the others.

"Butterbeer!" Raptor exclaims, setting down a 16oz thermos.

"Like the Harry Potter World Butterbeer?" Aiden asks.

"This version is homemade by yours truly. Not alcoholic, too." he brags. "Shall I get the glasses?"

They all nod. A while later, Raptor returns with glasses as he pours some Butterbeer in them.

"CHEERS!" they all say, clunking the glasses together and sipping down the Butterbeer. When the group sets their glasses down, they all nod in approval.

"I immediately forgot about you pretending to be Lashley. YEAH!" Furno raises his YEAH paddle.

Nyx and Aiden quickly raise their YEAH paddles as well.

"I rest my case." Raptor sets the glass down and stands up in pride.

"Alright. Who's next?" Aiden asks.

Furno sighs and raises his hand, then pulls out a familiar book.

"It's the monster book from Prisoner of Azkaban." he says boringly.

It doesn't take long for everyone to raise their NOPE paddles, well, except for Nyx. She has her YEAH paddle.

"I like books." she says.

"Alright, anyone gonna redeem this segment?" Furno asks. Nyx gladly raises her hand and grabs something from under the table. She then reveals a bunch of familiar looking plush toys.

"Is that the Niffler from Fantastic Beasts?" Furno asks.

"And there's one for all of us!" Nyx exclaims proudly, hugging her Niffler plush tightly.

Furno sighs and raises a YEAH paddle, and so do Raptor and Aiden.

"Something good, for once. Alright, Aiden. Go for it." the Samoan tells his teammate, who leaves the room for a little while, only to come back with his laptop and a box.

"May I present to you…" he starts as he sets the laptop down and pulls something out from the box. "The Coding Wand!"

Aiden reveals an actual wand. "Watch and learn." The others look on as the computer shows a familiar scene from the first Harry Potter movie.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Aiden simply moves the wand and the feather in the screen begins to float in the direction of the wand's tip.

"You know what, YEAH!" Raptor announces.

"YEAH!" Furno and Nyx raise their YEAH paddles.

"It's LeviOHsa, not LevioSAH!" after that impression, Aiden spreads his arms in pride.

"Well, we've finally redeemed this segment." Furno smiles. "Last segment for today and it's a new segment, not sure how well this will end for me...Lunatic Vs Warmaster."

 **(LUNATIC VS WARMASTER)**

"So...as you all probably know, I am dating one of the most violent women I've ever met: Rayleen Barnett and I have not beaten her dad, the Warmaster Josh Barnett, in any competition so far: MMA and Magic the Gathering, both lost to him. BUT, today is the day I will finally beat him at something. But, because video games are kinda cheating, I have challenged him...to a game of Cornhole."

The others begin laughing after Furno finishes talking.

"Well, we're having the game in the backyard so, let's go." Nyx says as they all stand up.

The screen cuts to a fancy looking backyard, covered in a bed of grass, dotted with some trees, and surrounded by a fence. The camera shows Furno tossing a bean bag up and down.

"Okay, Jace. How are you feeling?" Nyx asks from behind the camera.

"Nervous...but confident." Furno manages a smile.

"Okay, I'll just go over to the other side."

The camera now shows us Warmaster Josh Barnett and his daughter and WFA wrestler Rayleen Barnett.

"Alright, Mr. Barnett. It's you against Jacen in cornhole. How are you feeling?" Nyx asks.

The Warmaster simply chuckles and says "Just like in the ring and with cards, I'm gonna squash him."

Nyx turns the camera to the War Queen. "And thoughts on yet another competition between your boyfriend and your dad?"

"I love Jace and all, but I still think he's in over his head." she replies.

Then, it cuts to Nyx standing in the middle of the two boards. "Same rules: one throw a turn, 3 points in the hole, 1 on the board, 0 if it touches the floor. First to 21 wins. Let's see what happens."

Josh Barnett gets the first throw...but it hits both the board and the floor. No points for him. Furno goes next...and it lands on the board, barely. One point for him. Warmaster goes next, and his bean bag successfully goes in the hole of the opposing board.

As the throws continue, Nyx looks at the camera. "Y'know what. This is boring to watch and I didn't think this through."

Then a certain Ghost Fox from behind the camera says "Benny Hill theme engage!"

The Benny Hill theme plays as the Warmaster and the Lunatic Punisher exchange throw after throw, racking up points. The montage shows Rayleen throwing on behalf of her dad at one point, getting, well, one point, Furno managing a hole shot, barely, a bean bag somehow hitting Furno near the groin, where it cuts with a record scratch.

"You okay?!" Rayleen calls out, prompting Furno to raise a thumbs up.

"Worse things have hit me in the same area!" he replies.

The montage ends with a score of 20-18 in Furno's favor, and it's Josh's throw. He lobs the bean bag...it hits the floor behind the opposing cornhole board!

"Holy shit! If Jace even gets this on the board and only the board, it's over!" Nyx announces as Furno prepares to throw his bean bag with a shit eating grin. He throws...then...it...hits the board! AND IT ALSO TOUCHES THE FLOOR!

Everyone immediately loses their minds.

"NO!" one can easily hear Furno's cry of agony upon seeing he blew his one chance at getting one over the Warmaster.

"You effin' messed up, man!" Raptor laughs.

The camera pans to see Rayleen looking on in disbelief while her father laughs at his opponent's misfortune.

"Did I just see that happen?" Aiden asks.

"You definitely did!" Raptor calls from somewhere out of the camera.

"I know Jace has been in legitimate street fights as a kid," Rayleen starts. "-beat the shit out of stalkers in places, and other violent stuff, yet he messes up big time in a Cornhole game."

"That was so funny. Alright, let me end this…" Josh regains his composure and throws his bean bag. And as if some god spat on the Ohioan's luck, it goes into the hole! 20-21. Winner: Warmaster.

"Welp, that's game." Nyx says as the camera shows the MMA fighter raise a fist in triumph, then it shows a moping lunatic sitting on the nearby bench with Rayleen beside him.

"How did that feel, winning yet again in another competition with the Lunatic Punisher?" Nyx approaches the Warmaster.

"Simple, really. I let him know that whether it's combat sports or not, I don't mess around."

Then she goes over to Furno and Rayleen.

"So...what happened?" the Texan asks. All Furno does is bury his head on the War Queen's shoulder in shame and hugs her. She shakes her head and pats him in the back.

"Uh...anything to say about his epic fail?" Nyx asks Rayleen.

"Should I say anything?" she chuckles. "I mean, he tried."

Then, Furno immediately breaks away and says "Wow, really?" as Rayleen laughs at him. Afterwards, Furno looks at the camera with an not so confident grin.

"Why did I make this a real segment?" he sighs.

"Because you wanted to beat my dad at something and show it to the world that you're not the wimp of this relationship?" Rayleen chuckles.

"Not 'wimp', but more like the punching bag. Anyway, before this little spat with us continues, Happy Holidays to everyone and we'll be seeing you with another episode, another time."


	3. Chapter 3

**WFA: REAL SHIELD SUMMIT EPISODE TRES!**

* * *

"Alright!" Furno Moxley exclaims as he, Nyx Rosewood, Raptor Reigns, and Aiden Black all sit around a coffee table. "Welcome to the third episode of Real Shield Summit!"

 **Hooky with Sloane - Bird Creek**

 **(REAL SHIELD SUMMIT!)**

"Let's start this off with Yeah or Nope. Theme today is Star Wars."

 **(YEAH OR NOPE - Star Wars)**

"And I shall start off." Furno says as he shows them two desk displays. "These are glow in the dark displays of K-2SO and a Deathtrooper from Rogue One. I set these up as nightlights."

"Definitely not for kids in the middle of the night." Raptor raises the NOPE paddle.

"I like it." Nyx says simply and raises her YEAH paddle.

"Nerds approve." Aiden says and raises his YEAH paddle. "Okay, I wanna go next." He then pulls out his phone. "Here's a picture of me as an actual Stormtrooper on the set of Force Awakens."

"No fucking way." Raptor curses as he shows them the photo. It shows him in what appears to be a Star Destroyer.

"You got to wear the actual armor. Instant Yeah." Nyx raises the paddle.

"Did you get to film fight scenes?" Furno asks.

"...Nope." the Ghost Fox replies, then Furno and Raptor raise their NOPE paddles.

"Stormtrooper armor yet you didn't do any fight scenes?!" Raptor exclaims in exaggerated shock.

"Not as cool! Next!" Furno calls.

"I'm sure you three will love this…" the Samoan then sets on the table… a Porg plush? THAT MOVES!

"It MOVES?!" Nyx squeals. She raises her YEAH paddle.

"Okay, that's a Porg, alright: cute and annoying." Furno and Aiden raise their YEAH paddles.

"It's animated, the store said." Raptor tells them while Nyx starts hugging the plush. It was her turn.

"Oh wait. My turn." Nyx says as she exits the room for a while. Afterwards, she returns...with a Millenium Falcon toy? She sets it down on the table.

"This…" she starts, then pulls out a controller. "Is a drone!"

The Falcon starts to levitate, causing the guys to go wide eyed. It doesn't take long for them to raise their YEAH paddles.

"Okay, that clearly settles Yeah or Nope for today. Now, it's time for the jar." Furno says.

 **(JAR OF PUNISHMENT)**

Furno pulls out a paper from the jar. "From Will Ralston...eat surstromming…Well, shit."

"I've seen videos. I'm nervous about this." Aiden tells him.

"So…let's get some." Furno tells them.

 _ **(Spongebob "1 hour later" screen)**_

They are now shown outside the arena. A yellow can is on the table they're sitting around on.

"Alright, I hear this is smelly as fuck so…" Furno pulls out a can opener. "Let's do this."

It cuts to him trying to open the can. When he does, a hissing sound is heard.

"I smell it." Nyx covers her nose and mouth.

"This mask does not work." Aiden is shown wearing a face mask to block off the smell yet his face turns green. Raptor is not around as he went to the restroom. Despite the smell, Furno manages to open the can and they see the fermented fish meal in all its glory.

"I got the bread." Raptor appears, holding a plate of toasted bread for the group.

"Alright, let's eat."

All four get tiny scoops from the can and proceed to eat the surstromming. Their reactions?

"It's so briny." Furno makes a disgusted face. Nyx quickly runs off to puke.

Raptor shakes his head and says "Why are we doing this?"

"I need bread." Aiden quickly goes ahead and eats a piece of toast.

"Well, we're throwing this away." Furno says. "After we wash our mouths...and hands, actually, after we take a bath, we're showing a new segment back inside the arena. It's called Unpopular Opinions. Today's topic? Star Wars...Rey's parents are...WHO?!"

 **(UNPOPULAR OPINIONS)**

Back around the coffee table, Furno starts. "I swear, it's like since Force Awakens came out, we were just wondering constantly over who Rey's parents are. Battlefront: we got Imperial defectors that turned out no. Rogue One: Jyn Erso fucking died! Solo: By the time Rey would have been born, Qi'ra could not have given birth." Furno says. "I do believe that Rey was born the same way Anakin was."

"Like a Force baby?" Nyx asks.

"Yeah. Maybe there's this other prophecy we never get to see and Rey is in the center of it." Furno tells them. Maybe they'll reveal it in yet another standalone Star Wars movie along with someone else who MIGHT be Rey's mom. But, then again, whoever Rey's mom is would be if the Force baby theory is true, she might be a new character we don't see until the last second."

"It's at this point when I wish the Star Wars Legends canon was canon. Anyway," Nyx starts. "I think she's not a Force baby, but a clone of Luke, more specifically, from the hand that got cut off."

"What?" the others ask.

"Think about it. How else did Anakin's lightsaber instantly connect with her instead of Kylo Ren in Force Awakens? Being born from the same hand that held it previously."

"So...she was born from the hand of the guy who held it?" Raptor asks. "Seems like a stretch. And Rey's parents are junk traders who sold her."

"They never said they were her parents BIOLOGICALLY." Nyx added emphasis on the last word. "Perhaps the whole thing came to be when the Emperor wanted to make a clone of Luke since he refused the Dark Side."

"Wouldn't Rey be older if that's the case?" Aiden points out.

"Well, I still believe the clone theory. No other person could have high potential in the Force as she exhibited in The Force Awakens besides a Skywalker."

"Or a Force baby." Furno cuts in.

"I'm...still a firm believer that she's the typical 'comes from nowhere' thing where no one important is her parent." Raptor tells them.

"Seriously?" Nyx asks.

"It's at this point where I feel like they'll never set up who Rey's parents are." Raptor replies. "Last Jedi was too full of subplots to focus on that."

"Either that, or it's Captain Phasma who's her mom." Furno jokes.

"Is that one of those absurd fan theories?" Aiden asks.

"Oh yeah. But, hey, we may never know until Disney decides to show it."

"We will never get a movie about the original canon, yet that was more in-depth." Nyx sighs.

"Anyway, here's my take on the matter." Aiden starts. "Age and pregnancy logic aside, Rey could possibly have been born through Qi'ra and Kylo Ren is her half brother. I've read some theories where Qi'ra is somewhat connected to the Dark Side as we saw in the ending of the Han Solo movie via Darth Maul. And since Luke and Leia are siblings, the latter is connected to the Light Side."

"Yet somehow gave birth to children of the opposite side?" Raptor asks.

"Aye." Aiden replies. "After falling out with Leia, as mentioned in Force Awakens, Han had a kid with Qi'ra, said kid being Rey, who is drawn to the light side while Ben aka Kylo Ren was drawn to the dark side. This also correlates to their Force bond in The Last Jedi: blood ties matter."

"Well that just made the Force bond a lot more awkward." Nyx says.

"Well, those are our takes on who Ma-Rey Sue's parents are. We'll be seeing you in the next video." Furno points at the camera as it cuts to black.


	4. Chapter 4

REAL SHIELD SUMMIT EPISODE QUATRO!

* * *

"AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLRRRRRIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTT!" that loud scream from Furno Moxley startles his stablemates. "Welcome to episode 4!"

"Worst. Vanoss impression. Ever." Nyx jokes.

"AAAAANNNNYYYYWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYY, let's get started."

Hooky With Sloane - Bird Creek

(REAL SHIELD SUMMIT!)

"Okay, because we ran out of items to show off, let's go to the jar." Furno starts.

(JAR OF PUNISHMENT!)

"This dare's from Loki Malphas: 'Put vanilla pudding in a mayo jar and eat it in public'." Furno reads.

"Who can make vanilla pudding?" Nyx asks as she immediately raises her hand, and so does Raptor.

"Dad mode, right here." the Samoan points at himself.

"Let's see what happens." Aiden says as the whole group stands up. The video immediately cuts to Furno and Aiden, sitting in the middle of the street and holding jars of mayonnaise (which are actually filled up with vanilla pudding)

"I don't get how this is a dare." the Ohioan sighs.

"Maybe get a crowd reaction?" Aiden asks.

"Good enough for me. Addie, you're getting crowd reactions, right?" Furno asks Nyx, who is holding the camera.

"Yeah. We'll stop once we're out of pudding." she says. The guys nod.

"There's only one thing left to do." we hear Raptor's voice. "Benny Hill theme engage!"

Benny Hill theme

As that song is playing, we now see shots of Furno, Raptor, and Aiden eating vanilla pudding from the mayo jars as Nyx manages to catch reactions from passerby's, ranging from shock to slight chuckles. One even briefly stops the music and cuts to a mother and her son watching the three men eat, then there's subtitles shown.

 _Is that mayonnaise? -Boy_

 _Actually, it's vanilla pudding -Furno_

That's when the mom and her son walk away, right as all three men are out of pudding. The video cuts to them back in the room.

"Well, that was fun to watch." Nyx smirks. "Anyway, let's head on to a new segment for today…"

"It's a question and answer via Twitter and it's called…" at this rate, Furno begins to extend the "called" part to awkward levels until someone breaks it for him.

"Let's just call it The Typical QnA." Raptor suggests.

"I'll gladly roll with that." Aiden agrees as the others nod.

(THE TYPICAL QNA!)

"First question is…" Nyx starts. "In your collective opinions, what is the worst WWE PPV in 2018?"

"CROWN JEWEL!" pretty much everyone says immediately.

"As far as I'm concerned, Shane is NOT the best in the world." Aiden adds. "Sometimes, I question WWE logic even if it's already ridiculous enough."

"As a former WWE Superstar myself, I feel ya, Dylan." Furno jokes.

The others laugh at that little rant.

"Any advice on how to get a girlfriend?" Aiden reads the second question.

"Let them punch you in the face." Furno quickly replies with a stupid smirk on his face, then a voice is heard.

 _("WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" -Rayleen Barnett)_

"Giving relationship advice!" Furno calls back, then turns back to the camera. "She just gave me the middle finger. Love you!" he exclaims at her general direction.

 _("I love you and I hate you!")_

While that's happening…

"Don't be a creep." Aiden says. "Which is saying a lot, given who I am currently engaged to. No offense to Alena in case she's watching this. Love you, Lena!"

"The most obvious thing you can do is don't be someone you're not." Raptor explains. "If you pretend, then you're just being a dick to yourself. And no, Addie. Don't say something along the lines of 'have a high sex drive'."

Nyx shows the Samoan a middle finger then says "Just don't be a turn off. And screw you, Rangi. It has worked."

Cue an out of place laugh track.

"Good enough. Anyway," Furno continues. "-next question is: Any dream matches with someone outside of the WFA? Tanahashi, Omega, or Okada, obviously."

"Asuka, obviously." Nyx says.

"Bad Luck Fale." Raptor answers quickly. "Would be interesting. Or Tama Tonga."

"Either Naito or Almas for me." Aiden says. "I refuse to call him as just 'Andrade'. It's disgusting. What's with WWE and shortening ring names?"

"Anyway, next question is…'Most embarrassing matches you've worked in?'." Nyx says.

"May Day. Do I even have to explain?" Furno says quickly.

"I once had a match with Bayley, then known as Davina Rose, in Shimmer," Nyx starts. "I had to take a loss to her, but that's okay. But, during the match, some guy catcalled her, which really pissed me off so much I almost broke her nose with a stiff forearm. I bought her ice cream after that match."

"That was embarrassing to you?" Furno asks.

"Yes!"

"I used to work in PWG before teaming with Rangi. I worked two matches one night, winning against Kyle O'Reilly then losing to Adam Cole BAY BAY...one of the spots involved me getting draped on the rope by my crotch ala AJ Styles." Aiden sighs.

"When Dylan and I had to get squashed by War Machine after losing our ROH Tag Titles. It took less than 30 seconds, that match. Went from champs to jobbers in a week." Raptor says.

"I'd be surprised if you guys even had a world title reign each. No offense." Nyx adds.

"Maybe we did, and if we did have one each, they'd be forgettable." Raptor says.

"And last question is about what our hidden talents are." Aiden explains. "Obviously parkour for me."

"Beatboxing." Raptor says.

"I know how to use throwing knives." Furno adds.

"Should I just call myself 'Flying Knife' Furno Moxley?" Furno jokes. "Well, that is enough questions for today. Time for the last segment for today and it's a new one called 'The Sitdown'."

"And we shall move back, given who we brought in as a guest." Nyx smirks as she, Raptor, and Ajax move from their chairs to behind the camera, leaving a slightly tense Furno alone with three empty chairs.

(THE SITDOWN!)

"Okay, long story short," Furno starts to explain. "I sit down with a guest and we...hang out here for a few minutes while my compatriots laugh behind the camera. Anyway, our guest for today is...you already heard her yell at me a while ago."

The others chuckle behind the camera. Furno sighs.

"Anyway, you guessed right. It's the 'War Queen' herself: Rayleen Barnett!"

The instant he turns to the right, he immediately takes a baseball to the face as everyone behind the camera descends to uncontrollable laughter. The nonchalant Rayleen Barnett casually strolls into the room and sits next to Furno.

"You do realize your dating advice only applies to people like us, right?" she grumbles, arms crossed.

"Maybe." Furno rubs his head. "Anyway, onto the real thing. We're just gonna talk about random stuff here for a while. Now, just recently, I found a Diva Dirt article that caught my eye and slightly ticked me off and I want you to give your opinion on it. There will be a link on the video."

Furno quickly grabs a laptop from underneath the table and starts typing. It reaches this article and the link also flashes on the video:

(since the link won't show up, just search "Brie Bella credits Total Divas" and find the Diva Dirt article on it)

"Wait, what?" Rayleen sputters as she reads the article.

"See?" Furno grins. "Anyway, your thoughts on this, Rayleen?"

Rayleen sits back and sighs as she starts talking. "I don't agree with this at all. I think the Women's Revolution started with women starting to perform at an equal or even greater level than the men. We didn't start getting recognized because everyone wanted to know what colors the Bellas were gonna wear WrestleMania weekend. A lot of women in the WWE, NXT, and Indy Scene helped changed that. Women like Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Asuka, Sasha Banks, Bayley, along with other various female wrestlers. Hell, even women in the earlier days of WWE like Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Beth Phoenix, Natalya. Not to take anything away from the Bella twins. They've definitely gotten better in the ring to be recognized as great female wrestlers. But to say that _Total Divas_ helped pave the way for the Women's Revolution and Evolution is simply idiotic."

The Ohioan starts clapping his hands and so do the others. "Well said! That partly sums up my opinion."

"What was your opinion?" Rayleen asks.

"Well, obviously, they should not associate a reality show with the evolution of women's wrestling in WWE. Anyway, I know you like seeing me get my ass handed to me in the ring, but here's one that I wasn't proud of…"

Furno then types on the laptop and now, it shows a match between Furno and Big E. The whole match is: Furno charges, Big E catches him, Big E lets go, Furno strikes him with punches repeatedly, Furno rebounds off the ropes, Big E catches him again, Big E hits Big Ending, pinfall victory, Furno loses the IC title. Basically, a 30 second squash match.

"The hell is this?" the War Queen demands.

"Well, this is how my first IC title reign ended." Furno explains. "Dunno why it became a squash match instead of a five to ten minute match, but I assumed it was because of that tweet I made about Total Divas. Management was tense around me when I made the tweet right after AJ Lee made that promo."

"I mean…why didn't you think before you posted it?"

"Because why can't I have an opinion on women's wrestling in the very company I worked in?!"

Rayleen immediately facepalms before trying to hold in a chuckle.

"You. Stupid. Idiot." the War Queen groans.

"Geez, sorry, Little Miss Nosebleed."

"Let's just skip this one." she suggests. "I don't feel like giving you a lecture on this crap."

"Alright, I'm already considering calling this the 'Feminism Episode'." Furno replies as he closes the laptop. "Last topic for today is, I suppose, because Valentine's Day is a real holiday, Valentine's Day."

It doesn't take long for the War Queen to raise an eyebrow. "...I suppose."

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure you guys watching right now have had some...unmagical Valentine's Days, and I will be sharing mine, which I wasn't proud of." Furno explains.

"What did you do, Jace?" Rayleen asks.

"Okay, so I got paid by this pretty girl I had a crush on in my high school to embarrass her ex for cheating on her for some other popular girl. That same ex was the one who gave me my shittiest high school nickname: Whoreson."

"Was it seriously common knowledge to everyone in your school that you're an illegitimate child?" she asks again.

"Yep and I absolutely hated it. Anyway, what did I do? Valentine's Day came, I brought one of those small chains with me to a party the ex was throwing, then I choked him until he breathed out an 'I'm sorry'."

"WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?!" Rayleen's roar of shock startles the lunatic beside her.

"After that, I walked up to the pretty girl who paid me and then asked her out to dinner, me paying. Then, she smacked me in the face and walked away, leaving me there with a chain and a wad of cash."

The War Queen facepalms. "Clearly, she wanted you to humiliate him, not choke him to oblivion."

"True. I never spoke to the girl after that." Furno explains. "So, any unmagical Valentine's Days on your side?"

"Hmm...let's see...another high school story in my case. So, I was dating this guy, Football player, very popular in school. We were going strong. Dad approved his relationship with me,-"

"I assume shit hit the fan on Valentine's Day." Furno says.

"Obviously. Long story short, Valentine's Day, I was going to visit him in the football field so we can go to dinner, then...I saw him fucking kissing some other girl in school. Now, you know me, Jace. I'm not someone you want to piss off." Furno nods as Rayleen continues the story. "And the fact that I gave my heart to him...made me upset. Honestly, the worst part is that the girl he cheated on me with was one of those stereotypical preppy bitches who would rather manipulate boys to do her homework than do it herself, and EVERYONE KNEW IT. Take a wild guess what I did."

"Straight up murder?"

"Close enough. The guy who broke my heart? I broke his arm, along with the slut's own."

Furno starts clapping at the story. "Well said!"

"Thanks...I suppose."

"That's better than getting a friend to pee on a punch bowl." Furno adds.

"What?" Rayleen asks.

"That was my original plan but my friend got sick on that day. Anyway, I suppose that's all for today's episode. Rayleen, thank you for being on the show."

"No problem, and you owe me for this."

"Of course..."

With that, the screen fades to black.

* * *

 **Hat tip to the Lucha Warrior for helping out in the last segment**


	5. Chapter 5

**REAL SHIELD SUMMIT EPISODE CINQ!**

* * *

"AAAAAALLLLRRRRRRRIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHHHT! Furno Moxley here. It's just me for now. The others are off doing other stuff so let's keep it rolling!"

 **Hooky With Sloane - Bird Creek**

 **(REAL SHIELD SUMMIT!)**

"Alright, today's episode is built on torturing and amusing ourselves, because it's a Sitdown." Furno quickly starts.

 **(THE SITDOWN!)**

"Okay, so I was able to invite someone over for this show. He did lie detector tests on both the Try Guys and the Jonas Brothers. His name is John and he is about to strap me onto a polygraph and then I'll let other WFA wrestlers ask me questions...just kidding, no one's available for this right now, but good news is the rest of the New Shield are here!"

In an instant, popping up from the left were Raptor Reigns, Aiden Black, and Nyx Rosewood, the latter still in the straitjacket.

"Why are you still in the straitjacket?" the Samoan notes.

"I wanna keep it." Nyx replies, shaking the sleeves like a kid.

A while later, Furno is strapped to a polygraph while John looks at a computer and the others encircle him.

"Alright, Jace, let's start with a simple question." Aiden smirks. "Do you think Addie has actually been lying about her sexuality for too long and that she is bisexual or pansexual?"

Nyx gives a mock glare at her teammate as the Ohioan sighs and says "Yes."

"...He's telling the truth."

Cue the laughter among the group.

"Depends on how you look at it." Nyx defends herself before she decides to ask the next question. "Has there been a movie you decided to spoil yourself on Wikipedia about before you watched it?"

"No." Furno replies.

"...He's lying."

Furno cracks a little grin. "I did look up Coco before we watched it."

"Is that why you weren't crying when we watched it?!" Raptor questions.

"I never cry in theaters."

"That's a lie..." John says.

"Except that time I watched 'Logan'."

"That, I know about." Nyx adds.

"Anyway, Jace." Raptor starts. "Have any of our significant others gotten in your nerves?"

"Yes." Furno admits.

"...It's true."

"In their own ways, they definitely did. Anyway, who's next?" Furno asks. Raptor Reigns raises his hand, and after a video transition, he is now strapped to the polygraph.

"Alright, uce..." Furno starts. "-Do your kids ever get on your nerves?"

"Of course not." Raptor replies.

"...He's lying."

The others start chuckling while the Samoan shakes his head. "Y'all know my wife watches these videos, right?"

"Can't blame you." Aiden says. "Being a dad must be stressful. Anyway, are you upset that you never got to be in the upcoming film _Hobbs and Shaw_?"

"Yep." Raptor answers.

"...He's telling the truth."

"I actually became vocal with the fact that I wasn't in it yet Joe (Roman Reigns) gets to be in it. I've never been part of a haka in a long time."

Finally, Nyx asks the last question, "Would I make a good parent?"

Raptor laughs. "At your current state, not really."

"...It's true."

The group bursts into a fit of laughter again. Cue another transition. This time, Aiden Black is strapped to the polygraph.

"Alright, Dylan..." Raptor starts. "-Does Alena still creep you out?"

"Yeah..." Aiden admits, head drooping down.

"...It's true."

"I mean...I love her but that whole story of us first meeting while she was stalking me everywhere was just...I don't want to experience that again."

"Well, too bad, Crossfit Jesus Jr. You're the chick magnet in this group." Furno tells him, patting his shoulder before asking him the next question.

"Have you ever stolen anything from us?"

"A charger, but that's about it."

"...It's true."

Furno sighs while Raptor and Nyx laugh, the latter saying "We all steal chargers from each other. I mean, we have the same phone model so I guess that works. Anyway, Dylan, your last question is...before sealing the deal with dating Alena, have you ever wanted to fuck someone on the roster?"

Aiden raises an eyebrow and begins to wonder about it before saying "No."

"...That's a lie."

Everyone except Aiden (and obviously John) start laughing really loud, Furno and Raptor banging the desk with their fists out of excitement. The Ghost Fox, needless to say, looks very embarrassed. "Okay, my turn!" Nyx says. One more video transition, she is strapped to the polygraph.

"Alright, Addie, how many times have you cheated on me within the short span that we were married?" Furno asks.

"A lot of times, I'll admit." Nyx grins.

"...True."

"I mean..." Aiden starts. "-that's too obvious. I have a better question: Do you think you're a better singer than...let's say...'Reputation' Taylor Swift?"

"No." Nyx replies.

"...She's lying."

The guys crack up a little. Nyx is still grinning anyway, saying "Bring back the old Taylor Swift and that'll be a truth."

"Alright, last one." Raptor starts. "Do you think Jace and Dylan over here will make good dads?"

"Of course." Nyx quickly says.

"...She's telling the truth."

Everyone just nods. "Alright, thanks for being here, John." Furno starts, shaking hands with him. "That's all for this short edition of the Real Shield Summit! Next video, will we read a fanfiction, endure the torture of watching Teen Titans Go, or just God knows what? Bah! You'll never know."


	6. Chapter 6

**REAL SHIELD SUMMIT EPISODE SEIS!**

 **Other people's OC's will appear or be mentioned here.**

* * *

"ALLLRRRIIIIIGGGHHHHHTTTT!" From the right side of the screen came a shouting Furno. "Time for another Real Shield Summit!"

 **(Hooky with Sloane - Bird Creek)**

 **(REAL SHIELD SUMMIT!)**

"Okay, so what do we do today?" Furno is now sitting behind the table with Nyx, Raptor, and Aiden sitting with him.

"We are...playing Dare or Dare. And after this, we're gonna read a little fanfiction." Nyx grins, pulling out two glass jars: one that says "Dare" and another that says..."Dare"

The guys look at her with confused looks. "Why?" the Samoan asks.

"We've done enough Truths the last episode." Nyx explains. "So, who wants to go first?"

Sighing, Furno raises his hand and dips his hand in one of the glass jars. He then reads the paper he grabbed.

" _Eat a spoonful of horseradish._ "

Cue the disgusted reactions of the rest of the New Shield (and the camera guy who just came in). Furno simply shrugs and goes outside.

* * *

We now see Furno in catering, holding a spoon and a bottle of horseradish. The rest of the New Shield are behind the camera.

"Let's do this shit." the Ohioan then starts pouring the mustard on the spoon.

"If you start retching, man, don't spit on us." Aiden tells him as Furno stops pouring and immediately shoves the spoon of horse radish in his mouth. Cue more disgusted reactions from the New Shield.

Almost immediately, Furno's face turns sour as the others begin to low key panic.

"Dude, you alright?" Raptor asks as Furno drops the spoon and sets down the horseradish.

"He most definitely is not." Nyx says from behind the camera. The Ohioan quickly gets up from his seat and goes out the door in a hurry. Immediately, the camera gets picked up and the three follow Furno through the hallway of the arena. Eventually, they reach the front of the men's restroom.

 _(5 minutes later...)_

We now see Furno walking out of the restroom, looking normal.

"You swallowed it?" Aiden asks.

Furno's simple reply was a thumbs up. "Was it expired? Anyway, who's next?"

* * *

Back at the table, it's Nyx who is now reading a dare.

" _Scream out the chorus of Sucker by the Jonas Brothers outside._ "

"Not that big of a dare for Addie since she loves this song." Furno explains.

"Whatever. Come, let's go!" Nyx marches out of the room.

* * *

We now see the New Shield (Aiden is the one holding the camera) outside of the arena near a busy street. Nyx appears to be stretching in preparation of what she was going to do.

"Okay, let's see what happens..." Furno says. Nyx goes ahead and walks to the street before screaming (aka loudly singing) out,

 _"I'm a sucker for you_

 _You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

 _I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

 _Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

 _I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

 _No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)_

 _And you're making the typical me break my typical rules_

 _It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah!"_

"...That didn't take long. Who wants next?" Aiden turns the camera to Furno and Raptor, the latter reluctantly raising his hand.

* * *

Now, it is Raptor reading from a piece of paper.

 _"Spray someone with silly string."_

"Well it depends on who's the target." Furno explains.

"How about Ray Kiran?" Nyx asks.

The guys just shrug.

"Might as well. We still have a fanfiction to read later." Aiden points out.

* * *

We now cut to Raptor Reigns standing outside a locker room, holding two cans of silly string.

"I think he's in here." the Samoan speaks. He then slowly opens the door.

"Yo, Kiran!" He points the silly string at Ray Kiran, who suddenly pulls out silly string of his own. The two then spray each other with silly string until they both run out as the rest of the New Shield snicker behind the camera.

"What have we done with this show to get to this point?" Nyx wonders.

"Well, here we are." Furno says. "Thanks, Kiran!"

* * *

Back at the table, it is now Aiden Black's turn.

 _"Watch the episode 'Waffles' from Teen Titans Go!"_

Everyone groans.

"We all agreed to throw that one in as a joke but alas, it bit us in the ass." Raptor bangs his head on the table with frustration.

"No..." Nyx immediately speaks up. Furno sighs,

"Well, I am so sorry for you, Dylan. I'll get the laptop."

"Can I not watch it alone?"

We now see Aiden Black sitting in front of the laptop. The others sit next to him, also watching the episode. Cue the compilation of reactions...

"Who enjoys this shit?" -Furno banging his head on the table.

"How many times have they said waffles?" -Raptor sighing.

"I'd rather watch 'Batman and Robin' on repeat than this. At least they're actually fighting crime" -Nyx looking like she's constipated.

"Are we done yet?!" -Aiden raging.

 _(10 minutes later...)_

The laptop is closed and every single member of the New Shield have obvious looks of disappointment. Furno starts talking after so much silence.

"...Can we do fanfiction reading now? I can never look at or hear the w-word the same way ever again."

They immediately stand up and walk out the room as we hear Nyx say,

"FUCK TEEN TITANS GO!"

"Also, fuck Death Battle!" that was Raptor's voice from afar.

* * *

The four are now sitting in front of the announce table for the upcoming show. They're also holding papers.

"So...I found this weird WFA story on Wattpad." Nyx starts. "A writer named ReignsMainsHanzo wrote this fanfiction called "The Promotion". Shall we start, boys?"

"Aye." the three chorused.

"Okay, this is in Freddy Escobar's point of view. I'll be the Prince." Aiden starts reading.

 ** _"Freddy?"_**

"Wait, why am I saying my character's name?"

Nyx points at the paper. "Wait, Kailene has a line. Let's try that again. I'll be Kailene."

 _ **"Freddy?"**_

 _ **My eyes shot up, and I saw my sister-in-law, Kailene Starr.**_

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

 _ **"Sorry to interrupt your deep ponder but Mr. Sabre will be seeing you now." Kailene chuckled. I rolled my eyes.**_

 _ **"This isn't a joke, Kailene! What if I get fired?" I shrieked.**_

 _ **Kailene shook her head before responding, "Freddy, you are the best employee here by far! Besides Detrick, of course." she defended.**_

 _ **"Alright, can't keep Mr. Douchebag waiting." I sighed as I made my way to the elevator.**_

"I feel like if the WDT met this writer in real life, they'd beat the shit out of them." Raptor points out.

"No shit, uce." Furno chuckles.

"Then again, there are a lot of yaoi pairings with them," Nyx points out their popularity among the WFA fans"-especially when it's horny married women writing these things."

 _ **I tapped on the elevator button over and over. To my relief, the door slid open, welcoming me inside. Beside me, there was the lady in purple blazer chewing on her bubblegum while looking at her phone.**_

"Is that Katarina or SJ?" Aiden asks, briefly stopping reading.

"I have no idea." Nyx replies.

"What's crazy is that there's multiple chapters. This is only the first one." Furno points out.

 ** _And besides her, I was alone as the elevator took me up to my doom._**

 ** _"You got this, Freddy!" I heard my conscience whisper to me._**

 ** _"No, I don't." my other inner voice fired back. "Why does he even want to see me anyway?"  
_**

 ** _Since Detrick and I have become closer with our other coworkers, especially the likes of Matt Lopez, Will Ralston, and Carson Michaels, the boss of our company, the famous Jason Sabre, had begun to see me as a threat rather than one of his employees. I honestly never knew how he tolerated Detrick, let alone some of our more...colorful coworkers._**

"Because we're all fun!" Nyx throws a thumbs up at the camera.

"Or do you guys want to go to WWE where they'll ruin your hardworking ass unless you're in NXT." Furno adds.

"Amen to that!"

"I won't be surprised if they put Johnny Gargano in that elf outfit of his from years ago once he gets into the main roster." Raptor says.

 ** _"Ding!"_**

 _ **I exited the elevator and walked down the narrow hallway on the top floor. Oddly enough, it was a few degrees colder in here and it's not even winter time. I knocked on the door gently. Almost instantly, a deep voice erupted from the other side.**_

 _ **"Come in."**_

"Wait, who's going to be the Ace?" Furno looks at everyone, who then look at him. He sighs.

"Fine...this show is going to hell."

Everyone snickers as Aiden continues reading.

 _ **Mr.** **Sabre called out, obviously irritated. I gulped and opened the door to reveal myself.**_

 _ **"Good evening, sir." I said, my breath shaky.**_

 _ **"Jesus, calm yourself. You look like a dog that was drenched in the hottest waters of hell." Jason spat.**_

"So...the Phlegethon?" Nyx asks.

"We can have a discussion of Greek myths another time!" Furno tells her.

 _ **I nodded and took a seat in front of his desk.**_

 _ **"Freddy..." Mr. Sabre started.**_

 _ **My eyes followed him as he got up from his seat and sat in front of me with his new chair being his own desk.**_

 _ **"Do you know why I asked for you?" he asked me.**_

 _ **"No, sir."**_

 _ **His eyes took me up and down. I turned red and felt uncomfortable.**_

"Oh, shit. I know where this is going." Furno sighs.

 ** _"Freddy, you're different from the other employees." He explained._**

 ** _"Why thank you, Mr. Sabre." I replied, nervous._**

 ** _"I'm giving you a promotion." He started._**

 ** _I gasped. Was this real? "Th-Thank you!" I stuttered. "What position."_**

 ** _"...My personal assistant." He licked his lips._**

"Oh, good God." Aiden is shocked.

"I don't want to read this anymore." Furno starts mock crying.

 ** _"Wha-"_**

"No mature scenes?" Raptor asks.

Nyx laughs and just says, "There's a note. It says,-"

 ** _(This was removed because of inappropriate actions written by the author, sorry for the inconvenience.)_**

 ** _THE END_**

Cue the silence on the desk.

"...Who thought this was a good idea?" Furno speaks up.

Nyx raises her hand gladly.

"Anyway...that's all for today, we'll see you next time on the latest episode of Real Shield Summit where we hopefully do not read or watch weird shit like this ever again."

"Fuck Death Battle!" Raptor screams out as the video ends.

* * *

 **The original version of the fanfiction the New Shield just read on Wattpad is actually a Try Guys Wattpad story (which they actually read in one of their videos). It's called "the promotion" by prettyweeper. I just replaced the cast for WFA wrestlers and expanded on it a little. (Which means I do not own the fanfiction.**

 **The author's note at the end is from and inspired by another fanfiction reading video with nigahiga. (That fanfic was also yaoi)**


	7. Chapter 7

**REAL SHIELD SUMMIT EPISODE SEPT**

* * *

"ALRIGHT! 'Tis time for another episode of the Real Shield Summit!" Furno announces, sliding into the view of the camera from the left side.

"Okay, that was kinda good." Nyx admits.

"Does that mean I should always start the episode with a Vanoss impression?" the Ohioan asks his teammates, who just shrug.

 **(Hooky With Sloane - Bird Creek)**

 **(REAL SHIELD SUMMIT!)**

"Okay, this episode will be in the Overtime format. First off is another round of the Typical QnA, next is Adver-Pranking, which we'll bring back to chop some people in the nearby gym, and we'll finish with Digital Yard where we just play a video game while talking about said video game. So, first off, let's go for the Typical QnA."

 **(THE TYPICAL QNA!)**

"Alright, y'all sent us your questions on social media and we're here to answer some of them." Furno then says the first question. " _What are your favorite video game franchises?_ "

"Franchises?" Aiden wonders. "Let's just say one each." They start saying their answers as gaming footage of mentioned franchises pop up in the video.

"Devil May Cry." (Furno)

"Call of Duty." (Raptor)

"Witcher." (Nyx)

"Assassin's Creed." (Aiden)

"Really? Not Madden?" Raptor asks, looking at Aiden.

"I'm okay at it, I never said it was my favorite." the Ghost Fox retorts. "Anyway, next question is _How do you feel about Seth Rollins' recent Twitter antics?_ Well, I am...disappointed, and I'm younger than him. That's saying something."

"As far as I'm concerned, he's never been like that when I worked in WWE in 2012 to 2014." Furno adds. "So, this is just unexpected for me. Jon and I got to hang around a lot more since he left WWE and Rollins is just being...why?"

"Don't care. His actions and words, his loss and gain. We'll see how it all plays out." Raptor scoffs.

"Next one!" Nyx ignores the second question to read the third one. " _Favorite Disney Movie?_ "

Furno sighs. "I will say this: it ain't Frozen." he says.

"Not because Rock's in it, but Moana." Raptor speaks up, shrugging. "That was less unbearable compared to Frozen."

"Little Mermaid was fun for me." Nyx admits before singing the chorus "Under the Sea".

"Lion King, hands down." Aiden says. "Next question is... _If you could cast a Powerpuff Girls live action movie, who would be in it?_ "

Eyebrows are raised. "That seems very specific." Nyx points out. "But, I'm gonna fire off with the girls' casting choices being Sophie Turner, Dove Cameron, and Hailee Steinfeld."

"Why?" Furno asks.

"Did you not see Barely Lethal?"

"...No."

"Well, there's an interview on YouTube that points out that they do look like the PPG. Anyway, how about the Professor?"

"Jim Carrey, I don't know." Raptor shrugs. "This whole casting thing may take too long so let's head for Adver-pranking."

 **(ADVER-PRANKING!)**

Nyx starts to explain. "Okay, so we can't stop re-watching this YouTube video featuring Prince Devitt chopping some people in the chest with the Bullet Club for fan interaction, and we decided to bring back Adver-Pranking just to do that. So, here's what's gonna go down. We're gonna go to the gym so Furno can chop some people there and see if they can take it, and we're also going to promote the WFA as a whole in doing so."

Cue a transition as we now see Furno in the middle of a busy gym. Aiden is holding the camera, Raptor has the overhead microphone behind the camera, and Nyx is doing pull ups in the background.

"Okay, we found someone willing to get chopped-" Furno starts, but Aiden interrupts him.

"Hold on, man. This ain't even a prank." the Ghost Fox points out. "They know they're getting chopped."

"I get what you mean. Anyway, let's get to chopping!"

We now see Furno with two, sweaty and burly men with their shirts off.

"Let's get this done. I bet some people are watching this and are also thirsty." Aiden points out as everyone laughs.

"Go and watch the WFA, and you'll enjoy interacting with us, like right now." Furno starts to wind up. "You ready?" The first man nods. Shrugging, Furno delivers the chop.

"OH!" can be heard all over the place as the guy staggers back, laughing with everyone. The second guy shrugs and gets ready for a slap to the chest, standing tall and firm. Furno shrugs.

"You know what, uce, chop this guy. Give me the mic."

Furno goes behind the camera to get the mic from Raptor, who walks into view while rubbing his hands together. He winds up the chop, and goes for it...not! People around are laughing as the feint is shown, then Raptor suddenly delivers the chop. The resounding smack leads to echoes of laughter all over the gym. Another transition and we now see the camera showing a view of the gym visitors from outside.

"Don't forget the WFA, guys! Our shows are a must watch if you need something that's not WWE. Thank you all!" we hear Furno's voice

The gymgoers let out a lot of cheers.

"Alright, time for Digital Yard!" Nyx adds.

 **(DIGITAL YARD!)**

We now see the whole group sitting on a pair of sofas while Nyx is playing on her laptop. There is a box of pizza on the nearby coffee table.

"So...I love the Devil May Cry games, just not really this one..." Furno starts. "And because Addie offered to play this meh of a reboot, this is the pilot episode of Digital Yard."

"Okay, uce, why do you hate DmC so much besides Dante's appearance change?" Raptor asks

"Uh, let's see..." Furno makes a sarcastic thinking face. "Shit dialogue, fake Dante is an unbearable dick and looks like the writer of the game, restricted combat options especially with color coded enemies, I'm supposed to care for Kat, Vergil gives an abortion, the game flips the bird at fans of the original games, Sparda got nerfed, it's too easy for a supposed reboot, and the only interesting boss fight is a floating digital face of Bill O'Reily."

Nyx starts up the game.

"Hmm...so Dante is a man whore." she says as they watch the game's first cutscene.

Cut to the beginning...

"Fights are starting!" Nyx starts pressing buttons and moving joysticks as the first battle begins.

"That pizza dick, though." Aiden snickers. Meanwhile, Raptor quietly picks up the pizza box, leaving the camera's view for a bit to put it elsewhere.

"Damn you for that quote." the Samoan sighs.

"Okay...you shoot guns with this button..." Nyx continues playing as the others watch.

Another transition now shows the cutscene prior to the first boss battle

"...Okay, I see why you mentioned this game flipping the bird to the original games' fans." Aiden remarks.

Said cutscene continues, then the actual boss battle as Nyx still struggles a bit with the controls.

"Wait, so a bulletproof baboon is no longer bulletproof using a molotov?" Raptor questions.

"Could be magic." Aiden points out.

"This 'Limbo' shit is confusing."

After much time, Nyx finally beats the boss. Cue the cutscene...

"...What did he say?" Nyx asks.

"'Poor mother? Well I don't know my mother, but if you're calling me a son of a bitch, you wouldn't be the first!'." Furno imitates reboot Dante's voice in an over-exaggerated manner.

"...That did not make any sense." Aiden points out.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?!" Furno screams.

"I say we head back before Jace goes on a full rant." Nyx suggests.

* * *

They're now back on the announce table as Furno is now calm.

"Alright, that's all for this episode of Real Shield Summit. Now, someone shut off the camera before I explode again..."


	8. Chapter 8

**REAL SHIELD SUMMIT EPISODE HUIT!**

 **Was going to put this up Christmas Eve, but beach resort wifi sucks when it gets really rainy**

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Furno Moxley from behind the announce table. "Welcome to the latest episode of the Real Shield Summit, the non-holiday edition that takes place within the holiday season even though Christmas was a few days ago!"

 **Hooky With Sloane - Bird Creek**

 **(REAL SHIELD SUMMIT!)  
**

"Rundown of the show today is: Unpopular Opinions on the latest Star Wars movie, followed us facing off in Mario Kart for Digital Yard, and the loser will have to pull from the Jar of Punishment. So, time to talk Star Wars! And if you haven't seen that movie yet...don't watch this video."

 **(UNPOPULAR OPINIONS!)**

 _ **SPOILER**_

 _ **SPOILER**_

 _ **SPOILER**_

 _ **SPOILER**_

 _ **SPOILER**_

 _ **SPOILER**_

 _ **SPOILER**_

 _ **SPOILER**_

 _ **SPOILER**_

"Can I just say..." Furno started. "Am I the only one who thought Rise of Skywalker wasn't that bad?"

"I think that's the general opinion between all four of us." Nyx Rosewood added. "Though I can understand why a lot of people weren't into it. Pacing was...pretty weird."

"I still think it gets flag for not being like the Legends universe of Star Wars." Raptor Reigns pointed out. "That was the shit people were looking forward to but when Force Awakens came out, all they could say was 'Who the fuck are these people? That's not Mara Jade, or Jaina Solo!' Looking at it now, I'd say it started decent, then went downhill, then we got The Rise of Skywalker."

"Though we can all agree The Last Jedi was our least favorite in the trilogy." Aiden Black said.

"Aye." the other three echoed.

"I thought Poe was going to get hitched with the masked chick." Furno spoke up. "Also, it looked as if the Finn and Rose thing in the last movie got snapped out of existence."

"Remember, Jace, Last Jedi and Rise of Skywalker have different directors." Nyx pointed out. "It surprised me that JJ Abrams managed to salvage what The Last Jedi did to the trilogy."

"Hey, at least we got some answer as to who Rey is, even if it sounded so farfetched." Aiden said. "I mean, since when did Palpatine have a son?"

"As bullshit as it sounded when we first watched it, I think it left a genuine surprise for us." Raptor added. "A lot of us went to the idea that she was Luke's child, then Obi Wan's, then Han's, then a Force baby ala Anakin. We never expected she would be connected to someone who should've been dead."

"That random Force Lightning during the first Rey-Kylo encounter should've been a dead giveaway." Nyx said. "Then again, Force Lightning is a Sith technique so it's not exclusive to Emperor Surprisingly-Not-Dead-From-Being-Thrown-Into-What-Looks-Like-A-Really-Big-Nuclear-Reactor. Anyway, for all the dislikes it gets, I think it's a satisfying way to end the Skywalker saga, even with all the random subplots like Poe's masked girl, that random group that just so happens to be full of defectors like Finn, Knights of Ren doing next to nothing but walking around, etc."

"Well, I suppose that's all for Unpopular Opinions. We seriously need another topic that's not Star Wars for the next one." Furno announced, the others nodding in agreement. "Time to buckle up-"

"TEDDY!" the others chorused.

"...It's time for Digital Yard."

 **(DIGITAL YARD!)**

We now see the four of them in the locker room, holding Joycons.

"Okay, what are the rules?" Furno asked.

"Grand Prix, Mushroom Cup, 200 cc, no Smart Driving, points decide who's first and last. Loser draws from the Jar of Punishment." Raptor spoke up.

"Benny Hill theme engage!" Nyx shouted as the montage raged forth.

Furno played as Dry Bones on the jet motorcycle, Nyx as Rosalina on the standard kart, Raptor as Metal Mario on the circuit kart with monster wheels, and Aiden as Red Shy Guy on the Yoshi motorcycle. We now see a montage of them playing Mario Kart, showing them either trying to catch up with the AI racers, throw items at one another, or fall off the edge.

We now cut to the final lap of the last race, the Thwomp Ruins, and Nyx had just crossed the finish line in 3rd place. The guys were lagging behind after an AI racer chucked fireballs at them.

Furno and Aiden's characters are seen at the last jump, but in the end, Aiden makes it first followed by Furno.

"NO!" the Samoan screamed in figurative agony as he ends up last.

"Okay, so Addie somehow got 3rd overall, I'm in a dreadful 8th,-" Aiden started. "Jace is in 9th and...poor Big Uce in 11th."

Raptor groaned in annoyance. "Remind me again why we played this game."

"Because...it is fun?" Nyx suggested. "Look, time for the jar."

 **(JAR OF PUNISHMENT!)**

The group is still in the locker room, but Nyx now has the glass jar of paper slips in her hands.

"Alright, Rangi, time for the jar!" she cheered as her teammate sighed and reached in before pulling a piece of paper out, reading,

"From Freddy Escobar, _'Jitlada Dynamite Challenge._ "

The others let out "OH"s. Furno started to chuckle a little as Raptor kept a confused look on his face.

"What's that about?" he asked.

"One of the spiciest dishes in Los Angeles." Furno explained. "And you will have to take a bite!"

"Shit..."

Camera transition. Now, we see the four of them in Jitlada. Aiden is now holding the camera in front of Raptor. There is a plate of the spicy crab curry in front of him. The Samoan couldn't help but sigh.

"I have to eat all this?" he asked.

"Just take a bite, uce." Aiden told him. "Then, I suppose we can try to finish it with you. We each brought thermoses of milk anyway."

Shrugging, Raptor took a bite of the spicy meal. Almost immediately, he began to react. He let out exasperated breaths followed by clear signs he was holding back the urge to scream in pain as the others either laughed or got worried.

"This is SO HOT!" Raptor barely contained his yell.

"Let me try..." Furno immediately gets a piece of the meal to bite on. A few seconds after swallowing, he began to make weird faces.

"My throat is on fire..." he groaned.

"Are we all just digging in at this point?" Aiden asked Nyx, who shrugged then took a bite out of the crab as well. Almost immediately, she opened her mouth and breathed heavily. Furno continued to make faces as he sipped from his milk thermos while Raptor was basically chugging his down.

 ** _(THREE HOURS LATER...)_**

The group is now back behind the desk.

"Well...that did not work out as well as I thought." Furno remarked.

"No shit." Raptor growled, a thermos still in his hand.

"Anyways, that's all for now and we'll see you in the next one!"


End file.
